Miracles Happen if You Let Time Happen
by lubelle
Summary: There will be deaths, marriages, babies, revelations, love, new faces, old faces. There will be happy times, there will be sad time but this all leads to the end of "happy ever after."
1. PROLOGUE

MIRACLES HAPPEN IF YOU LET TIME HAPPEN

Please note this is very important. I am from New Zealand so some of the language will be different to what you may understand. My old story which was titled "There's No Turning Back From Here" has been deleted, I chose this gto happen as I believe that ths story will follow a better outlline and I have changed a bit about that story to turn it into this one. I hope you will not be dissappointed in the changes that I have made to this one but I do believe that you will enjoy this Fanfic a lot more.

I have not followed the 90210 storyline and the new revelations that have come about because of this program. I love Beverly Hills 90210 not 90210 so for this piece of fanfiction is based on that series. I have kept some aspects of the 90210 storyline. Some aspects are: KELLY is a mother to SAMMY but she has never revealed who his dad is for the safety of her own son, BRENDA has never been back to Beverly Hills since she left for London, DONNA and DAVID have a beautiful son called SCOTT, DYLAN is not overseas but still lives in Beverly Hills and is with KELLY, BRANDON lives in New York, JIM and CINDY are living in San Francisco. I do however want to try to incorporate the 90210 characters into the story.

Right I think I will stop there before I give everything away.

I am a huge fan or BRENDA and DYLAN and I believe the producers stuffed up big time when they broke these two up. You can see right through until BRENDA left that they still loved each other and they were meant to be together. I believe that BRANDON is KELLY'S soul mate and they deserve to be together.

I do not own any of the original Beverly Hills 90210 and 90210 characters except for the ones I have made up for the purpose of this piece of writing. If I did own the show, I would have done it differently and finished it differently. So in saying that now...please don't sue me haha.

**INTRODUCTION**

_ANDREA is divorced from Jesse with whom she has shared custody of HANNAH. HANNAH is now 14. Andrea is a Pediatrician at Cedars- Sinai Hospital in Los Angeles. She has been a doctor here for about 4 years. ANDREA is in a relationship with approval from JESSE as well as HANNAH. She has been seeing MICHAEL, a fellow doctor, for about 3 years now. Jesse is working at Harvard Law School where he gained his Doctor of Law and is a professor of Law. JESSE has recently remarried to a Latino woman named ROSA that he knew as a child. He still keeps in contact with ANDREA and HANNAH, when she isn't with him, regularly._

_DAVID is a successful record producer and concert promoter. His marriage to DONNA goes from strength to strength. He has been sober for 5 years now and loves the new outlook on life. He only sees his father once a month which usually ends up in a fight when his father tries to compare his marriage to his own marriage to DAVID'S mother as well as JACKIE._

_DONNA still has her successful design store which has gone nationally. She is looking at expanding internationally in a few years time but at this time she is happy with working at her first store that she open so many years ago. She and DAVID have a beautiful boy SCOTT, who is 2 years old and is the centre of both of their worlds. They couldn't imagine their life without him. They are looking at expanding their family soon as they both don't want their son to be an only child._

_STEVE is still a loving husband to JANET and a devoted dad to MADDIE. STEVE is loving his life and has a computer program business, after his stint of being the West Beverly hacker so many years ago he realized what potential he had. JANET is 4 months pregnant and is loving being pregnant again, she is a writer for a Hollywood gossip magazine and loves it. MADDIE is now 8 years old and is in her prime at elementary school, the worrying thing, is that she is showing signs that she is her fathers' daughter._

_KELLY is the guidance counselor for West Beverly High. She misses her PR work but she had to admit to herself that it was stressful and took a lot of time away from herself. She is still with DYLAN with a very on again off again relationship. She believes she deserves better but she always ends up with DYLAN over and over again. She has a beautiful son, SAMMY who is 3 years old. SAMMY has her blonde locks and her blue eyes. KELLY has never revealed who SAMMY'S father is, this to protect SAMMY, herself and the father. She wants to tell him but she is scared of what he might do._

_DYLAN is still with KELLY and after so many years of on and off again relationship he has grown use to her and her ways. He knows that there is more to life than what he has but to him it's a stable environment and he just adores SAMMY. DYLAN has brought a lot real estate lately but his first love is still literature. DYLAN is in the middle of writing a memoir of growing up a Beverly Hills brat and the life he has experienced. He is still drinking alcohol and he believes that he has it under control. Dylan has been sober from drugs for over 5 years now._

_BRANDON lives in New York when he is not out of the country as a journalist for Times Magazine. He wants a change from journalism but at this moment he doesn't know what he wants to do, actually he may consider a whole new change to his life. He has not had a long term relationship since his failed engagement to KELLY. He has had several short term relationships but he still has not found the person he is meant to be with yet._

_BRENDA is now working in Canada. After DYLAN left London, she needed a change in her life. She didn't want to act no more even though it was her passion, DYLAN was her passion in life and when they broke up the last time, the passion in her life went with him. She needed to find a new passion in life and she found it by fighting for people who had no voices, fighting for the little people, fighting for those who needed her help. She has got her law degree and is now a practicing lawyer._


	2. THE PEACH PIT LEGEND MOVES ON

**THE PEACH PIT LEGEND MOVES ON**

It was a Wednesday night and it was cool outside but inside the building that these 6 people knew so well was as warm as a home. Their hearts were beating hard like every time they walked through the doors. This is the safest place and warmest place that they all knew. It was the one stable place that they could rely on to be there for them. Over the past few years it has changed a bit and it is starting to lose its homely feeling and starting to look like every other building around them.

They walk through the door and they are greeted by the warmest smile that anyone could give them. They knew every time they walked through the doors they knew they were welcomed.

NAT was still here behind the counter and though Willie was no longer around, they all knew he was watching over them, wherever he was. The inside had changed a bit, NAT thought he better keep up with the new crowd so he had a bit of a makeover and transformed the Peach Pit into something that was almost unrecognizable. One thing didn't change though; the menu was still the same as ever. The mega burger was still around and going strong, Laverne's pie is still one of the biggest hits in the county. The booths had gone but these six people still had their regular table there.

DYLAN and KELLY were the last to walk though the door and they were in their usual mood.

KELLY: You need to move on with your life DYLAN

DYLAN: Don't use your psyche crap on me, KELLY. I'm not one of those students and you're not my guidance counselor.

KELLY: What's wrong with you today?

DYLAN: Just the same thing as every week…you

KELLY: You don't need to be that mean DYLAN. I was just asking

DYLAN: Yeah well Kel, you need to stop asking because my answer is still no

KELLY: But if I was BRENDA you would never say no to her

DYLAN: And once again you bring up BRENDA. Why don't you leave her alone, she's not even here to defend herself

KELLY: But that's alright, you're here to defend your BRENDA

DYLAN: What's wrong with your attitude tonight, Kel?

KELLY: The same thing like always, I'm never going to be BRENDA, I'm never going to be TONI either.

DYLAN: That's right your not. You are you and that's good enough for me so let's just leave it at that

KELLY: FINE!

DYLAN: Your unbelievable sometimes Kel.

DONNA: Come on guys don't be like this, let's just enjoy our time together

KELLY: That's fine by me

DYLAN: Me too! How do I get some service around here?

NAT: DYLAN, how are you? Don't worry I will get my best guy out here

KELLY:Your best guy??

NAT: Well the best guy on tonight but I don't think anyone will be the best not like BRANDON. You all in for your normal Wednesday night.

KELLY: Of course

NAT: It's so good that you guys haven't forget about me, now you are all in your high powered jobs or your high demand families, aye STEVE

STEVE: Very funny NAT. But do you really think we would ever miss coming here for a mega burger. They are famous around the world

NAT: And so I should think so. I will just get DIXON to come over

DIXON: Hey Miss TAYLOR. So what can I get for you all?

KELLY: Hi DIXON. Can we get five mega burgers and one veggie burgers with a side of fries and salad? What about drinks?

DYLAN: Well I would say a bourbon and coke but I guess you could leave out the bourbon and just bring out 6 cokes for us, make that large ones too.

DIXON: So that's 5 mega burgers and 1 veggie burgers all with a side of fries and salad and 6 large cokes. Will that be all? I can come back and get you dessert if you feel like one.

KELLY: That would be good DIXON. Thanks for that.

DIXON: Okay thanks Miss Taylor

DAVID: I still can't get my head around that…Miss TAYLOR. It sounds so funny and to be back at that school, now that is totally weird.

STEVE: Tell me about it. I would have thought maybe BRENDA or BRANDON working there but not one of us, its just too weird to think about.

DONNA: This so great, that we get to do this every week. So ANDREA, how is MICHAEL? I feel like I haven't seen him for ages.

ANDREA: Yeah he has been busy at work for ages. I think everyone is having babies at the moment so the obstetrician is keeping busy. But that's alright cause then soon I will get some of those babies so you see it works out for both of us.

STEVE: You doctor people are just too busy and too stressed. You should be like me and just hack into computers all the day long and get paid for it and not worry about getting caught. Oh the joy in my life.

DYLAN: Always the easy way, aye STEVE!

STEVE: You know me too well.

ANDREA: How are JANET and the pregnancy going?

STEVE: She's a bit stressed but she knows it's for a good cause and it's my entire fault apparently. I don't know how she figured that one out.

As they sat around talking and eating, they knew that once they left tonight that they won't see each other till next week. That's why they decided they needed to do this so they didn't lose touch with each other.

JANET walks in to pick up STEVE after she was on her way home from dropping MADDIE off to STEVE'S moms place. JANET was going away for a couple of days for work and STEVE works to hard and late so its easier to just drop MADDIE off.

She is over at the counter ordering her a milkshake and casually waves over to STEVE just to let him know that she is there.

JANET: Hi NAT, can I just get a chocolate milkshake to have here please? Has my husband been behaving himself tonight?

NAT: As well as STEVE SANDERS does. DIXON, can you do a chocolate milkshake please for JANET?

DIXON: I will do it right now NAT before I leave

DIXON made the shake before he left for the night. His dad was waiting outside for him.

KELLY: Look at your beautiful wife over there STEVE. She's just glowing

DYLAN: Yeah man, I can't believe she's pregnant again…and you're the dad again. I thought JANET would have realized by now what she got herself into in the first place.

STEVE: Haha! Very funny DYLAN

As they finished for the night, STEVE walked over to JANET but then he remembered that he left his jacket at the table, the one JANET got last year for him.

STEVE: Hang on, I will just go grab my jacket

JANET: Okay then. I will wait here for you.

As JANET stood there waiting for STEVE to grab his jacket, the door suddenly opened. JANET spun around curious to see who had walked though the door when she met by a man holding a hand gun.

ROBBER: No one makes a sound and no one gets hurt. Hey old man, put all the money into the bag and don't do anything that you will regret

At that time the robber grabs JANET and puts the gun to her head

ROBBER: You do something stupid and you will be serving up this pretty little lady tomorrow. So don't try to delay what could happen to her.

NAT: Okay okay I will do what you say just don't hurt no one

ROBBER: Well move it then old man

JANET: Please don't hurt me. I've got a child and a baby on the way. Just let me go…please

STEVE was helpless; he knew that if he made one move towards JANET that she could get hurt. DYLAN and DAVID didn't know what to do so they stayed back with the girls. The gun was pointed straight at NAT at this time. JANET was crying and couldn't stop she was scared and was afraid for her life.

The next thing a police car goes by and the robber believes that it is for him and starts to freak out.

ROBBER: You shouldn't have done that old man

BANG! BANG! Two shots were let off and everyone hit the ground. The police cars turned around as soon as they heard the shots go off, they were going to a domestic incident just down the road. DYLAN jumped to the feet as he saw the robber go for the door, STEVE jumped up and looked around for JANET, he found her.

STEVE: Baby don't do this to me

JANET: I'm fine. It wasn't me

DONNA: Then who was it?

KELLY: Where's NAT? (As she said it too herself). NAT! NAT!! DONNA call 911, NAT has been shot!

KELLY ran round to the other side of the counter to check on NAT, ANDREA was right behind her. As soon as ANDREA got there and assessed the situation, she knew that NAT was pretty badly hurt. The robber started to make his way to the door, DYLAN saw this happening so DYLAN got up and tackled him before he had the chance to get to the door. When DYLAN tackled him he hit his head on the wall which meant he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

DONNA: The ambulance is 10 minutes away. NAT don't you leave us

KELLY: ANDREA get over here

ANDREA: I'm here KELLY

KELLY: Is it bad?

ANDREA: Honestly, yeah. Hes been hurt pretty badly. Hes been shot once in his chest and one thru his jugular vein. Just put pressure on his neck and hold it still.

NAT: Its alright ANDREA. I know you can't help me (cough cough) Tell JOAN and FRANKIE that I love them so much and to live their lives (coughing up blood) My wonderful kids, I love you all like I would love my own kids (NAT knows he hasn't got long to go, its starting to get dark around him and he continues to cough) And tell my twins (cough up blood) That I love them

At that moment NAT closed his eyes for the last time and took in his final breathe, as the Peach Pit went quiet, everyone sat in silent until KELLY and DONNA broke down and started to cry.

KELLY: Why didn't you do anything to help NAT, ANDREA?

ANDREA: There was nothing medically I could have done to prevent this and to help him to live. He was hit pretty badly and his injuries were too much for him to handle.

KELLY: But you could have done something

ANDREA: KELLY, no there wasn't. There was absolutely nothing that I could have down, he was going to bleed out before the ambulance got here which meant that no matter what I did it wouldn't change that.

KELLY: But you're a doctor, you're meant to save people not watch them die.

DYLAN: Just stop KELLY. There was nothing she could have done

ANDREA: Its alright DYLAN. KELLY, listen to me. I would have done everything and anything if I knew I could have saved NAT but there was no way he would have survived until the ambulance got here let alone made it to the hospital once the ambulance got there. He was shot in his jugular vein, he needed to be taken to the hospital as soon as it happened but the ambulance was too far away. Trust me KELLY, I would have helped him if I knew I could have but I would have been fighting a losing battle.

DONNA: We all know that you would have done everything and anything just to save him. I guess it's just the shock of seeing him like this

KELLY: Yeah I'm sorry ANDREA

ANDREA: It's fine. You guys were closer to him than I was so I don't know how you are feeling

DONNA: We were all close to him just like you.

The police turned up as the robber was coming to. He went to get up and try to leave as the police walked through the door to arrest him.

ROBBER: Officer, arrest that man, he tackled me for no reason. I was trying to leave the building but then this mad man just attacked me. I don't know what he is on but he needs to be arrested for assaulting me.

OFFICER THOMPSON: Are you sure you want to keep to that story?

ROBBER: Of course, I do. That is what happened here and I want him arrested for assault.

OFFICER THOMPSON: So you don't have any involvement with what happened here tonight with this man dying?

ROBBER: Hey I was knocked out for all of it so how do I know. It was probably that mad man who tackled me and knocked me out.

OFFICER THOMPSON: You see, I've been coming to this place since I was a little child and when I got here there was always a smile from NAT that I would get. You see I think you are lying and I think everyone in this room will say that it should be you that needs to be arrested. So I will ask you one last time? Do you have any involvement with the death of this man tonight?

ROBBER: Umm, hmm, okay maybe I know more than I let on. Maybe I came in here to rip the joint off but he called the cops and I freaked out and when I turned, the trigger went off. I didn't mean to do it, the old man wasn't meant to get hurt.

DYLAN: Well that "old man" is dead that's all on you now pal. You got to live with the fact that you killed an innocent man over a few dollars

OFFICER THOMPSON: You are under arrest for the murder of Nathanial Bussichio and the armed robber of the Peach Pit. And just to let you know, we were going to a domestic violence incident down the road and that's the sirens you heard.

The next few hours, everyone was still in shock, they couldn't believe what had just happened. Did it just happen or was it just a bad dream? After they all gave their statements to the police, they all made their way home, home to bed, home to cry, home to think why it happened to a person like NAT. Back to their houses where they knew when they woke the next day, someone very important to them all would be missing. And what did he got shot over, a few dollars, a siren going past, they don't know and they don't ever want to know.

SCENE: STEVE AND JANET'S HOME

JANET was lying there like there was nothing else in the world, her head was spinning and she felt like she was on an ever lasting roller coaster that she could never get off. STEVE was by her side tying to keep her calm but STEVE was trying to deal with his own stuff that was going though his head. NAT meant so much to him even though at times he probably gave NAT a huge headache; STEVE always knew that 10 minutes later NAT was back to himself cracking everyone up. STEVE had to help his wife before he helped himself, she was his life and he had never been so scared in his life than tonight. The thought of almost losing his wife was more than he could deal with. Not only his wife but the mother of his children, what would he have done?

JANET: STEVE…I was so scared tonight

STEVE: JANET, you don't know how scared I was. Just the thought of losing you or our baby being harmed, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you.

JANET: I was scared. I thought I was going to die and you know what was going though my head

STEVE: What was going though your head?

JANET: The last thing I said to MADDIE. I yelled at her because she had spilt her milk on her dress that she had just put on, I feel terrible. What about if that was the last time I had seen her? I would never have forgiven myself

STEVE: Don't be like that JANET. She would have forgiven you and you know what she already has. MADDIE can never be angry at you but me that's a different story. Don't worry about it. That's in the past. We need to look towards the future…

JANET: NAT!

STEVE: Yeah I know, we are all sad about him and we will give a good send off. I just need to get a hold of BRANDON and BRENDA; he loved those two as if they were his own. Have a sleep, my darling. Rest your head. I'll sit here and watch over you. You don't need to be scared here.

JANET: Thanks STEVE I am so tired. Please don't ever leave me.

STEVE: Don't worry you are stuck with me for life.

It took JANET about 4 minutes before she was asleep.

SCENE: DONNA AND DAVID'S PLACE

At DONNA and DAVID'S house, they couldn't get over what had happened. DONNA walked into their hallway and just stood there looking into space. She was in shock over what had happened. They both couldn't understand why someone would hurt, let alone kill NAT.

DONNA: Hold me DAVID. I don't want you to ever leave me

DAVID: Don't worry DONNA. I won't leave you. I'm going to stay right here.

DONNA: It's not fair. Thank you DAVID for being there for me.

DAVID: That's what husbands are for. Have a sleep and I will be here when you wake up. Goodnight baby.

SCENE: ANDREA'S HOME

ANDREA was at her home by herself. MICHAEL had been called into work late that night. JESSE had HANNAH as it was his months to have her. She was so lonely. Being a doctor she sees a lot of dead people including babies but this had affected her, this was a friend. She needed someone to talk to, someone who she could trust, someone who she could vent all her stuff on and she wouldn't be told to shut up, she rang JESSE to talk to him

ANDREA: Hi JESSE, it's ANDREA. Can I talk to you?

JESSE: Hi…yeah. Are you alright?

ANDREA: I just need someone to talk to. I don't know if I can handle it.

JESSE: You are scaring me. Do you need us to come out there? Just because we are not married, you know I still care for you a lot. I didn't spend all those years with you for nothing. Just tell me what happened.

ANDREA: Umm, I couldn't do nothing, I couldn't save him

JESSE: Save who?

ANDREA: NAT was killed tonight!

JESSE: WHAT! What do you mean?

ANDREA: There was a robbery at the Peach Pit, we were all there and the robber shot NAT. he's DEAD JESSE. He's dead (She breaks down on the phone)

JESSE: Where's MICHAEL? You need someone with you.

ANDREA: He's at work, he got called in on an emergency.

JESSE: Right no questions. Hannah and I will fly out that way tomorrow. You need us there with you. Don't you blame yourself; just because you are a doctor does not mean you could have saved him. You can't save everyone ANDREA.

ANDREA: I know JESSE but it hurts so much. No one knows what its like to be a doctor and not be able to save someone.

JESSE: Listen to me, its not your fault. Its not your fault NAT died.

ANDREA: I know.

JESSE: Try and go to sleep. Remember that I am just a phone call away; don't hesitate to call me if you need to. I am glad you did ring me though, it means a lot to me. Have a sleep and I'll ring you tomorrow to let you know when our flight is.

ANDREA: Thank you JESSE. I didn't know who else to call. Say hi to Rosa for me as well. I'll try to have a sleep now. Goodnight

JESSE: Don't worry about it and I will in the morning. Goodnight to you as well.

SCENE: KELLY'S APARTMENT

At KELLY'S apartment, DYLAN had just arrived. KELLY just looked blank; it was like the life had been sucked out of her. She was sitting on her couch when DYLAN walked in, she was still in the same clothes, and they still had NAT'S blood on them. DYLAN turned the shower on. He picked her up and jumped in the shower with her, with all their clothes still on. This seemed to get a response out of her. After the shower she was read to talk, DYLAN got them a bathrobe and walked KELLY over to the couch again.

KELLY: What happened tonight, DYLAN?

DYLAN: I don't know what happened.

KELLY: It's not fair. He never hurt anyone. DYLAN stay with me…please. (She broke down and cried)

DYLAN: I'll be right here with you KEL

That night KELLY was put to bed while DYLAN sat up in a chair and watched over her all night. He realized that their petty fighting was over nothing, they had just lost a close friend, to some he was like a father. But there were things still going though DYLAN'S head... like BRANDON and especially BRENDA. He hadn't seen BRENDA in so many years but every day he thinks of her, he still thinks of her like she was here with him. He finally dosed off as the sun rose, it was a new day but there was something missing, there was someone missing in particular.

KELLY woke up not long after DYLAN fell asleep. She woke up screaming which woke up DYLAN.

DYLAN: Kel! Kel! Whats wrong?

KELLY: I had the worst dream. I thought NAT was killed last night.

DYLAN: KELLY, he was killed last night.

KELLY looked over and saw her wet clothes with the blood still visible on it. She cried some more.

DYLAN: Let it all out Kel. Its alright to cry. I wont let no one hurt you.


End file.
